This invention relates generally to heating and cooling systems for use in buildings. These systems generally utilize heated and cooled water circulated through the building to supply heating and cooling requirements. Such systems also include the use of a cooling tower to cool water by evaporation. These systems require three separate water circuits--a cooling tower water circuit, a heated water circuit and a chilled water circuit, and a separate pump in each circuit, The heated water circuit and the cooling tower water circuits each are coupled to a double bundle condenser. This permits either the hot water circuit or the tower circuit to absorb any residual heat. A compressor operates on the double bundle condenser to heat the water. A cooler operates on the evacuation side of the compressor to cool a chilled water circuit, thus providing a source of heat.
However, such arrangements are expensive because of the provision of three separate water circuits and the requirement for the extremely expensive double bundle condenser. Recent developments, such as that represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,443 have permitted the cooling tower water to be injected into the chilled water circuit after the cooling tower water has been suitably cleaned and treated. However, even in these systems, the requirement for a double bundle condenser remains.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the invention, a heating and cooling system that does not require a double bundle condenser is provided. The system includes a cooling tower water circuit, and means for cleaning and treating the cooling tower water. A heated water system circulates through the building. A single condenser in the heated water circuit is operated by a compressor to heat the water. The evacuation side of the compressor is used to cool a chilled water circuit. The system permits the injection of the cooling tower water directly into the heated water circuit to form a single water circuit therewith. On cold days, the water of the cooling tower may reach a temperature of 110.degree. which, upon further heating by an external heat source may supply a large majority of the heated water needs of the building.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a heating and cooling system for a building that eliminates the need for a double bundle condenser.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a heating and cooling system for a building which combines the cooling tower and heated water circuits into a single circuit.
It is a further object of this invention to provide means for cleaning and treating the cooling tower water before injection into the heated water circuit.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a heating and cooling system for a building that is economical to install and maintain.
Still further objects of this invention will become apparent upon a reading of the detailed specification to follow.